parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toon Movie (The Emoji Movie) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Ted Wiggins: (Gasps) Look who just sent me a text! *Hiro Hamada: Audrey? *Ted Wiggins: What should I say? Just play it cool. *(Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) Clip): Welcome to the world inside your phone *(Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Clip): Where everyone is *(Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): Expected to act one *(Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) Clip): Way, their whole life. *Johnny (Sing): Aw snap! Ow. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): My name is Yang, and I’m supposed to be a “Meh”. Meh... You know, like, Meh, who cares. Well, my problem is, I have more than one emotion. *Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008): Check this out. *Flik (A Bug's Life): Huh? Huh? *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Laughing) *Bugs Bunny: Son. Please tell me you weren’t laughing just now. What if you get sent out on the phone, making the wrong face? *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): Dad, I’ll make the right face. Then I would finally fit in. Meeeehhhhhhh... *Lola Bunny: Sweetie, you’re so handsome when you make that face. I think he’s ready now. *Bugs Bunny: Meh. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): That’s our user, Ted Wiggins. *Buster Moon (Sing): We have an incoming text! We are go for Meh! *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Screaming) Who, me? *Beans (Rango): What’s he doing? *Junior (Storks): He’s making the wrong face! *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Screaming) *Audrey (The Lorax): Huh? *Ted Wiggins: What the heck? *Johnny (Sing): Welcome to the loser lounge. Where the emojis who never get used hang out. *Germur (Rock Dog): What’s up, high five? *Fish (The Boxtrolls): (Laughing) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): I’m a bunny rabbit. I gotta have some sort of purpose here. *Lina (Yin Yang Yo!): I’m gonna help you. We need to get out the phone, and find the source code. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): Then I can fit in! *Johnny (Sing): Let’s roll! Bye, Ms. Puff. *Ms. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants): (Groans) *Lina (Yin Yang Yo!): First, we have to get through this.. *Firewall Face: Firewall. *Johnny (Sing): (Screaming) *Lina (Yin Yang Yo!): What’s Ted’s girlfriend’s name again? *Johnny (Sing): It was... Tina. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Screaming) *Firewall Face: Acess denied. *Johnny (Sing): Karen. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Screaming) *Johnny (Sing): Sarah. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): (Screaming) *Johnny (Sing): I wanna say Lupita, but that doesn’t feel right now that I’m saying it out loud. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): Oh. *Lina (Yin Yang Yo!): I think you’re pretty cool just the way you are. Wow! *Yang and Lina (Yin Yang Yo!): (Chuckles) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia): Nobody leaves the phone! Delete them! *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): My feelings are huge. Maybe I’m meant to have more than just one emotion. Where am I? *Announcer: Candy Crush. *(Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) Clip): Divine. Sweet. *(Phone in the desk): Tasty. *(Ted Wiggins Clip): Delicious. *Johnny (Sing): Ohhhh, I’m never eating another piece of candy ever again. Buuu-ugh. *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!): Johnny, don’t do it. Don’t you do it, it’s already been in there once. (Sigh) *Pepe Le Pew: Okay son, what do we do after we go potty? *Skunk (Skunk Fu): Should we wash our hands? *Pepe Le Pew: (Laughing) We’re number two! Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emoji Movie Trailers